Anxiety
by historiangirl
Summary: Before the episode Deep End. Archie wants to confess to Atlanta, but anxiety is in his way.
_I managed to finish that story. It's set before the episode Deep End. I hope you'll like it._

 _I don't own Class of the Titans._

* * *

 _Do it. Come on, you can do it. Well, it can wait. No! Stop that! I must do it. Right now... err, well maybe in twenty minutes. No! Stop that! You won't do it if you thought like that!_

It already make half an hour that Archie was in war in his mind, pacing in his room. Since the beginning, he was trying to find a good way to tell Atlanta how he feels. He had in his mind one hundred way to declare his love and, of course, as many scenarios how she may react.

Almost 70% of them are about rejection.

He already tried before to tell her, but it was never the good moment. Pan, monsters attacking and, of course, a part of anxiety. And not a small part. Because of that, he was pretending he wasn't interest in her, just being a very good friend with her. Of course, he was watching very carefully if she might be quite interested. He still waiting for that sign.

He stopped, quite determined to tell her tonight. But, the bad scenarios went back in his mind as fast as her racing. His determination quickly became weak. He groaned in rage against his own brain and quickly hit the brick wall of his room.

His fist was hurting him, feeling tiny cuts on it. He started to pant in rage and he continued to hit the brick wall with his two fists, letting out a sound showing his rage.

Some knocks on his door was heard. He acted like he didn't hear them. The door opened.

''Hey! Could you keep it down? I have homewo- What are you doing?!'' Archie jumped when he heard Odie's voice. He didn't dare to look at his friend.

''I'm fine.'' Archie said as he let his arms down. Odie gasped when he saw his friend's hands bloody.

''No, you're not. You're wounded.'' Odie took Archie by the shoulders and make him sat on his bed. ''What's the matter with you? You have a punching ball here. Why did you hit the wall?''

Archie didn't answer right away. He was trying not to cry, his hands grabbing the end of his short.

''You know, you should let it go. It's not good to hold it too long.'' Odie told him, seeing how hard the warrior was holding his tears. Archie listened his friend's advice and stopped to hold his tears. It was so painful for him, not his hands, but his emotions and the warm tears.

''Why? Why Odie?'' Archie asked faintly and Odie rubbed his hair. ''I fight monsters all day and... why... I can't... tell her?''

Odie was surprise, realizing he was speaking about Atlanta. The young boy wasn't feeling comfortable. ''Err, do you mind if I warn the boys you need to speak with one of them? I'm not so good with girls and stuff.''

Odie explained and Archie nodded, trying with all his will to not fight against his tears. Odie took his PMR. ''Jay, could you come downstairs with a medical kit? Eh? No, I'm not the one who needs it. It's Archie if you really want to know and- what? No, don't start to panic about his ankle. It's not that. You'll see.'' Odie hung up and looked at the warrior.

Odie sighed and looked around for some tissues. He quickly remembered Archie didn't have some in his room because of his immunity. They heard some running sounds at the stairs and Jay and Herry, both out of breath, came inside the room.

''I... I got the medicine kit.'' Jay said, trying to find back his breath. Herry gasped when he saw Archie.

''Err, Odie? Do you have any tissues in your room?'' Herry asked and Odie nodded.

''Sure. Closer to the computer.'' Odie answered and Herry ran to his friend's room, quickly coming back with a box of tissues in his hand. Jay was already closer to Archie, examining his hands.

''Arch, what happen with your hands?'' Jay asked and Herry, as he gave the box to Archie, looked around. He quickly spotted bloodstains on the brick wall.

''My money on the fact he hit on the brick wall.'' Herry said as he pointed the bloodstains. Jay was so surprise, looking at Archie, still holding one of his hands.

''Archie? Why?'' Jay asked and he opened the medical kit, searching for bandages.

''Angry. So much.'' Archie answered and he hissed when Jay started to disinfect his wounds.

''Sorry. Against who?'' Jay asked as he finished to disinfect. Archie took a breath, giving himself courage.

''Myself.'' He answered and the boys jumped in surprise. ''I... I can't get my mind to get enough... confidence about myself. I can't... tell her.''

Archie continued to cry as Jay bandaged his hands. He sighed. ''Atlanta?'' Jay asked and Archie nodded.

''Err, buddy? It's easy, go ask her with a good smile.'' Herry told him and Archie's breathing went faster.

''Hey, whoa! Archie, calm down. Breath slowly. It was just a suggestion form Herry. You're not obligate to do that.'' Jay quickly told Archie and Archie took long and slow breathes to calm him. Jay sat next to him on the bed.

''Jay's right. Eh Herry? You weren't serious about what you said, were you?'' Odie asked and he saw the confusion on the young boy.

''Err, I was serious. Odie, what are you-'' Odie quickly placed his hand Herry's mouth, feeling the young boy was pulling deeper his foot in his mouth.

''Is it about what you told us at Valentine's day? Fear of rejection?'' Jay asked and Archie nodded.

''Yeah. That.'' Archie said in a low voice, looking at the ground. ''Almost all the scenarios I have in my mind end with her rejection... sometimes quite hard.''

''Did you try to tell her?'' Odie asked and Archie looked unsure. He took a breath.

''Between Pan, monsters attacking and... my terrible imagination? No.'' Archie said and Jay though about it. He was to say something. ''And I don't want to hear an advice from you, Jay. You didn't even told Theresa a thing.''

Jay jumped in surprise, turning red. ''Wh-what? I-I don't know what you're talking about.'' Jay said, looking away, crossing his arms. The boys giggled, even Archie.

''Jay, love is blind, but we are far away to be too.'' Herry said and Archie was trying to hold his laugh.

''Yeah, especially since you almost confess the first time you saw her.'' Odie added and Jay turned redder. Archie and Herry jumped, quickly looked at their leader and started to laugh.

''What? Really? What did he say buddy?'' Herry asked, trying to stop his laugh. Odie was to answer, but he stopped the second he saw the death glare from his leader.

''Err, I think I forgot.'' Odie said as he looked away. Jay jumped when he felt Archie's head and hand on his shoulder. Archie was trying to calm his laugh. Jay smiled in relief.

''Look like you feel better. You're going to be alright?'' Jay asked and Archie nodded.

''Yeah. I'll get some ice later for my hands.'' Archie said and the boys smiled.

''Hey Arch, wait until your mind is fully ready or let her come to you. Don't force yourself to do things you're not fully ready... unless it's about school.'' Odie said and Archie chuckled.

''Of course, you needed to say about school. Sure, I got it Odie.'' Archie said and he looked down, feeling some tears ready to go out. ''Thank you guys, it means a lot.''

Jay passed an arm around the warrior's shoulders and brought him closer. ''No prob, Arch. Don't be afraid to hide your emotions around us. Speak with us next time, 'kay?'' Jay asked and Archie nodded.

''Sure. I promise nothing, but I'll try.'' Archie told them and the boys left, now sure the warrior will be alright.

Archie sighed as he lay down on his bed. His hands were hurting, but he didn't care. He closed his eyes and he tried to relax. Maybe, just maybe, one day, he'll have that confidence to confess to her.

* * *

 _I always got a trouble with stress and anxiety(don't worry, I never hurted myself). How many times I have that little voice and that battle in my head. I wanted to write about that._


End file.
